Vegeta's Sacrifice
by Nate Son
Summary: The last thoughts of Vegeta, before he sacrificed himself to destroy the creature known as Buu. Please read and review!


_Why?_

_Why hasn't he sustained any damage? Why does he keep coming back for more?_

"Wait! Where is Majin Buu!?" the saiyan prince asks.

_What is he? Immortal?_

The saiyan contemplates this as he stands. He turns to watch the events unfold as Piccolo destroys the wizard Babidi.

_No. He can't be, not if that creature's father gave him life. The only question is...how?_

There's a loud explosion, and the monster Buu emerges from the pile of rubble his son had placed the monster in. He watches, still trying to figure out a course of action.

_That's it. It has to be. There's only one way to destroy this...freak...this...abomination. But...I'm the only one who could do it_.

He stares back up to Piccolo, and then remembers his son, and Kakarot's kid is standing with him.

"Trunks--I want you--to take--good care of your mother." the saiyan prince finaly says.

Saying this, he realizes that it pains him. But he does not quite understand why.

"Why would you say that? Dad, why do you want me to take care of Mom? Are you going somewhere?" his son asks. And the comment almost brings a smirk to his face.

If only his son wasn't so far from the truth than he thinks.

_Oh Trunks, if only you knew. If only you could know how much saying that name makes me proud. Proud to be able to be your father. _

_Maybe it's the fear of iminent death, or the realization of how I've felt throughout these years finaly hitting me. But I can truely say, you are my son, and it doesn't turn my stomach to know so_.

"I want you two to leave and get far away from here," the prince demands, "as for Buu, I'll fight him alone"

'Fight' huh? Good choice of words. If only it were that easy.

The saiyan prince has made his choice. He finaly knows the answer. And he'll stake his life on it.

"Don't do that!" the young brat of Kakarot's says.

"Goten's right! We'll fight with you!" Trunks butts in, "You don't wanna get killed do you?"

_It's the only way._

"You've got to let us help you Dad!" the boy continues.

"Are you in?" he asks the other.

"Yea!"

"See? We're with you!"

_Foolish brats. They're as stubborn as their fathers. If only Kakarot could see them, as they are now, he'd see it too._

_Kakarot._

"Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two," Vegeta counters, "I will finish this by myself."

Kakarot's son interjects. But the saiyan prince is distracted. His thoughts are on his decision.

_Am I truely certain this is what must be done? Yes. Of course it is. But...I fear for my loved ones. Will they be ok after I'm gone? Who will protect them after I leave this world? _

_Gohan, Kakarot, I'm sorry. But I must do this! It's the only way to make sure this monster is gone for good! I only hope I am successfull. For if I'm not...who will be left to stop him?_

"Might do better than you did!" the saiyan prince hears.

_Huh. It's possible. But no. These two children should not be drawn into the affairs of the warriors. It is a much crueler fate than what I would want for my son. It's almost time. _

_Wait...have you ever once held your son? Have you ever once truely looked at your son for what he is?_

_I don't know...have I? No. I havn't. Have I? That shall have to be rectified. If I am ever to be at peace in the Other World._

"Trunks," the saiyan prince blurts out, "you are my only son, and yet, I havn't held you once since you were a baby have I?"

_No. I have not._

He turns, and looks at him. His eyes seem almost clear now. He sees the warrior his son is shaping into. He is proud. Yet he knows it's is a cruel fate.

"Come here son," Vegeta says.

He walks over to his son, and with his good arm, holds him tight against him.

_Yes. He is my son. My son the Super Saiyan. It's amazing, at his age, and yet. It was never realy a surprise to me. True, the fact that he was a Super Saiyan at age 9 was astonishing. But he I already knew he would become one. It was in his blood, and his future. _

_I have seen the man my son turns into. And although that man is in a different time, I know my son will be just like him. He knows no dishonor. And I hold none against him_.

_I know now that my son is a warrior, a growing man. And I'm proud of him. I've just been to stuborn to let him know. I've been to proud to admit I was proud. Well no more. He will know._

After a few moments, Vegeta looks down at his son, and smiles, "Trunks, there is something you must know. You've made me proud, my son."

Then, the saiyan prince delivered the final blow. And rendered his son unconcious.

The boy of Kakarot's goes histerrical, and the prince looks down on him. With a serious face.

_I'm sorry Goten. But this is no place for you two. You should not know the conscequences of war so young. I'll take it all. And leave you innocent of it's sting_.

The prince kneels down, and delivers another blow that knocks young Goten unconcious. He then looks to Piccolo, who had been watching the whole thing.

_You understand, don't you Piccolo? Annoying Namek. But yet...I hold no grudge with you. You have earned my respect on the battle feild. And now, you must do one last thing. Protect my son._

Piccolo comes down, and walks right up to the prince. They stand there staring at each other. Almost as if they're communicating, without needing to. The prince knows finally that the Namek understands.

Then, they sense something coming. They turn, and see Buu making his way back onto the battle feild.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible. Go now."

"Of course."

Vegeta takes a few steps forward. As if to draw Buu's attention away from the boys.

_And now. I'll be able to do this, without any regrets._

"It's Time. Hurry!" the prince pleads.

"You'll die. You know that."

The prince smirks. The irony is that it's all he knows at this point.

They stand in silence. Watching the creature Buu coming closer.

"There is one thing I'd like to know." the prince says, "will I meet that clown Kakarot in the Other World?"

There is a brief pause.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta. Although the answer may be difficult for you to hear."

The prince braces himself.

"This is the truth."

This makes him wince.

"Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died, he was allowed to keep his body, and travel to King Kai's planet."

Piccolo pauses to look at Buu again.

"You on the other hand, have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain."

Piccolo takes another breath.

"When you die, you will not recieve the same reward."

_So that's it huh? I figured it was something like that._

Vegeta closes his eyes, "Oh well, so be it."

He pauses to watch Buu's approach once more. Solidifying his need to put an end to this creature.

"That will be all. Get out of here, and hurry!"

He senses Piccolo's energy spike, and feels him take off.

_Alone at last. Time to put an end to this creatures destruction. With a little bit of my own._

"You stay! You fight Buu!"

_Gifted speaker._

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME! THE OTHERS ARE OF NO CONCERN TO YOU!" Vegeta says, "You bloated ballon FREAK!"

This earns a little show of Buu's unconventional tallents. And Vegeta prepares himself for his final attack. The attack to end them all.

"Buu get big mad now! Me want fight!"

The prince chuckles, "I think I finaly understand you! Lets go!"

This draws a confused/surprised look from Buu, as the prince powers up.

_Hehe. Look at him. He's as lost as a puppy with no master. No matter. Soon he'll understand. And by then it'll be too late. _

A memory flashes before his eyes. Of a time when they all took a picture. Trunks was pulling on his face, and Bulma was trying to force him to hold the brat. But now, he realizes that such beliefs should not have been there. His son should have had better.

_And now, he will. He won't need to see battle again. And he shall be able to become anything he desires. I just hope I get to see it._

He is surrounded by energy. He realizes this isnt going to be enough. He needs more. It was what he feared. He would not survive it. But...the monster would be gone.

He started converting his own life energy into the extra power he needed. All the while, staring at the disgusting creature. And he couldn't help but grin. It was one of the few things he could enjoy. The knowlege that this would be the end. Of them both.

"You look tasty! I make you chocolate. Or maybe make you cracker and cheese." the creature debated.

The prince could only laugh.

"You are a fool! I'm going to crush you! And throw you into the wind!"

_Trunks, Bulma, I do this for you. And yes, even for you Kakarot. It's time! Take this you freak! Join me in the afterlife!_

Vegeta reached for the power, then realeased it. Letting it explode out of him like a damn that could no longer handle the pressure building. There was a bright flash, and the explosion surrounded them.

Vegeta, focusing as hard as he could, made sure it contacted. Made sure it was powerfull enough to take the creature along with him. He reached into himself, found the last ounce of energy.

_It's not enough! I need it all, I need it all to destroy him!_

And with that, Vegeta let out a last mighty cry, as there was a deeper, louder explosion.

_Bulma, Trunks!_

And then there was nothing. Vegeta had never felt so at peace in his entire life.

_And now, I can finaly rest._

END


End file.
